Black Eyes, Blue Tears
by KKCopper
Summary: Storm had lived a rough life through out her childhood, she was abused. She finally made it to an orphanaged where she planned to be free at 18, but then she's sent to a new foster home... She's very upset at first, but will this sudden change Change HER?
1. Welcome to My Silly Life

_**(A/N: YES, yes… I know I make a lot of stories at once, but I must have several going to get more ideas! It helps me write the others *weird, I know, but true*…**_

_**So, I've recently fell in love with several Embry Imprint stories and have decided to write my own. It is based slightly off of the song **_**"Black Eyes, Blue Tears" **_**by Shania Twain. I will post the song on my website, the link you can find on my page.**_

_**Enjoy~)**_

My life is nothing to brag about; nothing to be proud of, boastful of, or even worth really mentioning or remembering… I don't know what I did to deserve this life… but I've been forced to live with it for the past 17 years…

In just 5 months, though, I will finally be free from ALL of it, I will finally be turning 18, legal adulthood.

But, until then, I'm being forced to go one more place before I reach my freedom….

My name is Storm, Storm Jennifer Foxe… and this is my story.

_**(A/N: The next chapter should be up soon but I had to post this one to get it out there, I hope you like it and please review~**_

_**~KKCopper)**_


	2. It's All Behind Me

_**(A/N: I already have three favorites and two reviews for this story *I'm SO happy at the response to this, it's great! Thanks guys! =)* so here it goes! I hope you like it~ **__**BUT one WARNING; it does involve some abuse, if you don't like that kind of stuff I suggest not reading some of this story.**_

_**ALSO if you are just a fan of this story and didn't hear of it through "The Angel with Devil's Horns" it WILL be linked to that story in some ways if you wish to read it~ It's a Seth imprint story~**_

_**Enjoy~)**_

_I scrubbed away furiously on the bathroom floor tiles, praying to get done, somehow, before my father got home… Of course, either way I was sure to be beaten for HE was sure to be drunk, but I was hoping if I finished this that it would be less…_

_I heard the squeal of tires, followed by the slamming of a car door and my hands began to shake. My father was home._

_I scrubbed even more furiously as I began to sweat in panic. I heard him come in (also slamming the front door). He stomped down the hall and up the steps… and in front of the bathroom door._

_Suddenly, he kicked it down, breaking the door knob and I scrambled backwards as he advanced until he had me up against the wall. I could already smell the alcohol on his breath, his was practically radiating from him._

_That's when the shouting started; he blamed me for his bad day, his bad luck, and his bad life. I tried not to cry, I was too used to it to do that, but it was hard to hold the tears in. _

_Then, my "father" began to kick me like I was a dog. He beat me and threw me around until the tears that he wanted finally came out. He also raped me._

_Once he was finished with me, he threw me down the stairs and into the basement, slamming the door behind me, leaving me alone and in pain in the cold, dark concrete room…_

I felt someone shaking me and my eyes flew open. I bolted upright in bed, gasping furiously, my body in a cold sweat.

"Storm! Gosh, are you okay? You were screaming bloody murder!" Alex exclaimed, a worried look in her eyes.

I looked her in the eyes for a second, neither of us speaking, before I suddenly broke down crying. Alex took me comfortingly in her arms and rubbed my back soothingly, just letting me ruin her shirt. She knew what was bothering from my reaction, even though I hadn't told her; I'd had another one of _those_ dreams…. The ones that reminded me constantly of my past life.

"Its okay girl, it wasn't real… That's all in the past, it won't happen again," she told me soothingly.

Alex was my closest friend, we'd been in the same orphanage and foster families since I'd been here. Now we were at Santa Monica California (which was very close to my old home in Moss Landing) and we'd been here for about a year.

Alex and I were practically sisters, because of this, and we knew everything about each other. I don't know how I would have turned out if it hadn't been for her.

After a minute or two, I managed to get enough control to stop. I pulled back and at Alex with a slight smile on my face.

"Thanks…" I whispered and Alex nodded, a slight smile coming to her face too. I sighed and leaned back to check my clock, it was 6:10 a.m.

Might as well get up, then. I was now starting to get hungry.

Alex and I got out of bed and dressed for the day before heading out of our room (yes, we shared one) and down the hall towards the Kitchen to have breakfast.

On our way, I bumped into Sara, my (for lack of a better term) "agent".

"Hey," I greeted her. Sara smiled a bit at me but the look didn't meet her eyes fully.

"Good morning girls," she replied. Then she looked at Alex and continued, "You don't mind if I take Storm away from you for a bit, do you?"

Alex shook her head, smiling. "Nope, as long as I get her back."

Sara laughed a bit as she took my elbow and pulled me into another room where we could speak privately.

Once the door was shut behind us, I asked. "What is it and why couldn't Alex hear?"

Sara took in a deep breath before speaking. "Storm, I've found you another foster family."

My eyes widened a bit. "Now? I turn 18 in only a few months! Besides, now isn't the best time. Alex and I don't–" I started to tell her, but she cut me off, seeing where I was going with my sentence.

Storm looked a bit unsettled; I could tell that whatever she was about to say was what had been bothering her. "Honey, Alex isn't going to come with you this time."

It took me a second to process what she'd just said, but when it sunk in, I exploded.

"What?" I exclaimed. Alex and I always went to foster families together, Sara always made sure of that. She sometimes even went to great lengths to make sure of it, saying we were sisters or something. I'd asked her why once and she'd told me it was her way of "making up for all those years when you had no one…". "WHY?" I continued.

"The family had looked at your record and wanted to take you in… I tried to convince them on Alex, too, but they said they only liked one at a time," Sara told me sorrowfully. "I'm sorry, but it'll be fun, I promise."

I scowled, THAT was unlikely. "Where do they live at?"

"Up in a town called Forks, which is near Seattle, in Washington," Sara told me.

I groaned and plopped down on a chair in the room, burying my head in my hands. This was great, just… GREAT.

What made it even better was the _distance_… UGH.

"When do I leave…?" I grumbled, my voice barely audible.

"Your plane is leaving at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning, the family wanted you to move in as soon as possible," Sara replied. Then, I heard her squat down. I felt her place her hand on my shoulder before continuing. "It will be a good experience for you, and it'll only be for a while if you want it to be…. You can leave as soon as you're of age…"

That cheered me up a bit. I'd only stay for 5 months and I promised to myself I would hate every minute of it. I looked up and rose from the chair, my mind set.

I would go, but it didn't mean I'd have to enjoy it.

…. …. …. …. ….

I woke up at six again the next morning to pack and get ready for my long day. I'd told Alex the news over breakfast yesterday and she was a bit upset but made me promise to text or call every day, she refused to let me NOT keep in touch.

We still cried about it, though…

Alex woke-up about half-an-hour later just as I'd finished with my packing (it wasn't much, it fit into one and a half suitcases, enough for one to be in the belly of the plane and one to be carry on). We spent as much time together as possible before I had to leave with Sara to go to the airport at eight.

I'll never forget that scene as I got into the car. Alex standing under the door, waving good-bye with a tear going down her cheek as I drove away.

I hated my new caretakers already, simply because THEY were the reason I had to leave my closest friend, THEY made her cry.

The car ride to the airport was silent and so was the check through security once we got there… By 8:45 Sara and I were seated, waiting for the plane to start loading.

We were quiet for a bit when I suddenly spoke.

"Sara, I don't want to be adopted," I told her abruptly. "I don't want someone to act like I'm their kid only because they feel sorry for me, for my past. No one REALLY cares or KNOWS what it's like to go through what I did… The only people who I KNOW _DO_ care are Alex… and you… everyone else only behaves the way they do about me as a guilt thing and I _hate_ it."

"You don't know that –" Sara started to say, but I cut in.

"But I DO! You don't know how some people treat me, I can see it in their eyes their true feelings!" I told her.

Sara sighed. "I understand."

I didn't let her see me roll my eyes. NO ONE would ever "understand". NO ONE has or _will_ ever go through a situation _exactly_ like mine.

After a bit, they started boarding up the plane. Sara and I went in and I grabbed the window seat after placing my stuff overhead (getting my iPod out first so I could listen to it on the trip).

After reminding us of the safety rules and waiting for everyone to board, the attendants turned on the seatbelt sign and we buckled up. A few minutes later, the plane began to move on down the runway… Soon, we were in the air.

I brushed a stray strand of blue hair behind my ear (yes, I had a fluorescent blue streak in my hair, a highlight of course, but NO I was NOT emo) (no offense to any emo people, of course. I'd had many emo friends throughout my life and they'd all been very cool) while watching the plane wings rise above the clouds.

The plane trip was much like our car ride, not much talking. I mostly listened to my iPod and watched the land go by below…

It took an hour and a half for us to reach Seattle. The first thing I noticed about it was the clouds, I couldn't even see the city…

The flight attendants turned the seatbelt sign back on and I said good-bye to the sun as we dipped back _below _the clouds before touching down on the runway.

I sighed and straightened up in my seat. Sara cast a smile at me.

"Are you ready to meet your new caretakers?" she asked me, obviously trying to get me even the_ slightest _bit excited about this.

I have to admit, I did have a bit of curiosity about them… and, at that point, some of it came through. "What are their names? How old are they?" I asked.

Sara smiled more genuinely, happy by my interest. "William and Nora Hayes, they are in their late 30's and have had about 10 other fosters kids before, all of which had been adopted. I'm sure you'll like them, I've heard only good things about the two."

I nodded, not exactly sure how to reply to that.

Sara and I waited patiently as the plane came to a stop and the seatbelt lights went off. We rose and grabbed out stuff from overhead. Then we waited to shuffle our way out of the plane.

Finally, once we were out, we walked through the airport towards the area where the luggage was coming out on the conveyor belt.

My luggage took a while to get there, but, once it did, it was hard to miss. Alex and I liked to decorate our suitcases crazily to always tell which one is ours. We'd painted mine over and over and right now the design was blue and black zebra stripes with lime green splatter paint over it.

Awesome right?

I grabbed it and pulled up the handle so I could roll it behind me. Then, Sara and I headed for the main area of the airport to look for my new… folks.

We stood in the middle of the room and looked around for a bit. APPARENTLY Sara had met them before and knew what they looked like, but after five minutes of looking I was beginning to doubt that.

"Don't worry, they're just running late…" Sara muttered feeling my impatience as she continued to look for them.

Suddenly she stopped, spotting someone. She waved at them and began to lead me over.

"Nora, Will, it's nice to see you again!" she greeted once we'd stopped in front of the couple she'd spotted.

Nora smiled at her and then looked at me. "You must be Storm then," she said.

"_No dip, who else WOULD I be?" _I thought to myself as I smiled my fake smile at her and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you," I said. _"Not…"_ I thought.

William smiled at me. "I'm William, though you can call me Will, and this is my wife Nora. It's very nice to meet you Storm. We hope you'll like it here."

"_That's what _I _thought at first… but don't get your hopes up," _I thought, wanting to say that, but it came out, "I hope so, too."

Sara then turned to face me. "Well then, I guess this is good-bye again. You know my number, call me if you need anything," she told me, giving me a hug. "Later kiddo."

"Bye Sara," I whispered as she let go and walked away… leaving me to my new future… alone as I'd ever be.

_**(A/N: Well… watcha think? LOL Storm's personality is awesome isn't it? I hope you guys likes it.**_

_**BTW I'm most likely going to be naming the chapters after lyrics in THIS song *Black Eyes, Blue Tears* and F***in Perfect~ Those two just fit the story so well~**_

_**REVIEW!)**_


	3. Look I'm Still Around

_**(A/N: Six fans already~ I'm happy *even if to others it may not seem like much, Im simply happy I have ANY readers at all~ That you would choose MY story out of the millions out there!* ANYWAYS, enough with the sappy stuff~ Embry and Storm are going to meet in this chapter, this is also the chapter where it will tie in with "The Angel with Devil's Horns" *though the chapter in that book for this hasn't been written yet* ENJOY~)**_

**Storm's POV**

The car ride from the airport took about an hour and a half and was almost as quiet as my trip from my OLD home to here… As you can probably tell by now, I am NOT one for small talk.

Of course, that turned out to be the only conversation we could manage the whole way here; small talk.

Through the beginning of the trip, Nora kept asking me random questions at random times which I always answered in the shortest, simplest way possible.

(Questions = Nora, Answers = Storm, _Italics = Storm's thoughts_)

"Where did you live before here?"

"Santa Monica."

…

"Do you like music?"

"_Who doesn't?"_

"Yes."

"What kind?"

"Dance or Pop."

"Do you have any favorites?"

"_No… I just like ANYTHING… Well… I sort of do… Especially Eminem and Enrique Iglesias."_

"No."

…

"Do you have any hobbies, Storm?"

"Reading and being outside."

"Oh! Hopefully, then, you'll love it here! We have the woods right behind out house and a beach right down the road!"

"_I won't like it if it's constantly cold and wet…"_

"… Cool."

…

"Did you ever have any pets Storm?"

"_Well, with me constantly moving around, what do you think?"_

"No."

…

"Would you ever want one? Will and I have had cats and dogs _before _and would mind another one."

"_If I'm only going to stay here for the minimal 5 months I _don't _think that will work out."_

"… Maybe."

….

Finally, after a longer silence than usual, I picked up my iPod and put in my headphones to listen to my music as I watched the rain come down and the trees go by. The place was green, cold, and wet (at least, that was my first impression)…_ prefect_… it was almost the exact opposite of California which was bright, warm and sunny.

I missed it already.

About forty-five minutes later (during the time of which I listened to music), the beginning of the small town came into view; scattered houses, small shops, a high school…

"You are now in Forks," William told me, grinning. Then, about six minutes later he said, "and now you are leaving Forks."

I couldn't help but grin at that.

Then I realized something. "Where do you live, then?"

Nora looked back at me. "We live on the Native American reservation. Will's great-great grandfather was part of this Native American tribe… The place is called La Push."

I nodded. "Oh."

About ten minutes after that, another town began to come into view, much like Forks (maybe a bit smaller).

"Here we are!" Nora announced as Will pulled up the driveway of a descent sized grey house on the street corner.

I waited for a second after the car had stopped and then sighed before grabbing the one bag next to me and opening the door.

William was already around the back of the vehicle, the trunk open, and was getting out my suitcase. I put my hand out to take it from him but he shook his head and rolled it around the car, heading towards the house.

I sighed, shaking my head and followed.

Will left the door open for me after walking inside. I quietly shut the door behind me as he set down my suitcase by the door. He gestured to the Living Room we were now standing in.

"Well… this is it," he said. "Feel free to look around."

I took a step forward and did just that.

The room we were in had a hardwood floor with a brown and black rug in the middle. There was a large couch in front of me and a loveseat to my left, both were a light brown… and there was a rather large T.V. to my right. The floor had a light color to the wood, almost a tan, and the walls were a pretty shade of green with pictures scattered throughout it.

I picked up my suitcase and rolled it towards the hall in the back right corner of the room. Right across the hall, I noticed, was the Kitchen. I didn't stop to look this time, though, and merely continued down the hallway.

Nora stepped out of a bedroom (hers I assumed) just as I started walking. She noticed me and smiled.

"Here, let me show you your room," she said and stepped in front of me, leading me down the hall and up the stairs.

There was only one room upstairs (besides the bathroom), and it was mine. It was down the hall (obviously)… but you took a left at the stairs and at the end of the walkway there was a door. Nora opened it and we went up two steps first before we were FULLY in my room.

My room rocked.

It was rather large and had slanted ceiling (the roof) with two skylights over my RAISED bed. Two windows were on the right, on the other side of my bed and a pretty desk was on the left. There was also a T.V. in the back, right corner in the air at my bed height.

The walls were wood, the whole thing, with a nice dark red finish on it, no paint at all. The floor was a lighter wood with a blue and green carpet right in the middle.

There were also two-bean bags, one blue, one green, and a small couch at the foot of my bed.

It was practically my dream room; it even had a walk in closet. The door to it was to the right of the desk.

Nora smiled. "I see you like it," she noted.

I only nodded.

"I'll leave you to get settled in," she said before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

I rolled my suitcase into the closet once she was gone and instantly began to unpack. I had about 15 different shirts (all short sleeve but 3), 7 different pairs of jeans, 3 jackets, 5 pairs of shoes, 5 pairs of khaki and black capris, and 2 necklaces (this including what I was wearing).

Once I was finished, I put my suitcase in the back corner of the closet and headed back out into my room. I grabbed my other bag, than, and began to unpack it.

In it was my iPod, charger, cell phone, charger, camera, charger, make-up, basic hygiene supplies, several books and journals, two scrapbooks (made by Alex and I) and several different writing utensils. Most of this I put on my desk or in the bathroom down the hall, the rest I placed on my nightstand by my bed.

Finally, I sighed and plopped down on my bed (after jumping onto it) and stared up at my skylights. That's when I noticed that it had actually STOPPED raining… though it was still cloudy.

I suddenly got a strong urge to take a walk… I decided to act on it.

I sprung out of bed, grabbed my phone, a journal and pencil, and a jacket before heading downstairs.

"I'm going for a walk!" I announced as I headed to the Living Room. William was in there. I quickly jotted down my number in my journal, tore out the paper and handed it to him. "If you need anything, call me."

Then, without another word, I headed out the front door.

A cold breeze hit me and I slipped on my jacket as I began my walk down the block. I walked slowly down the sidewalk, looking around as I did so I could remember a bit of my way back (not that I would REALLY get lost in such a small town).

I noticed the beach in the distance, at the same time I also noticed a cliff to the right of it, both with a good view of the sea, but one was occupied and the other wasn't. You can guess which one I headed to.

I plopped down on the wet ground under a tree near the cliff's edge. I looked up at the open, grey ocean and smiled a bit, it was a beautiful sight…. Then, I opened my journal and began to sketch the view.

(Drawing and sketching is another one of my favorite pastimes).

Every once in a while I would look away from my view and over towards the kids on the beach. There were seven people down there; four guys, three girls…. Two of them were sucking face, two were goofing off, the other two were down the beach a ways playing (they appeared to be years apart, a boy and girl… maybe they were siblings), and then one was sort of by himself… I wondered why...

About half-way through my sketching, I suddenly heard a rustling in the trees behind me. I looked around and unconsciously scooted back a bit, still wary of the cliff ledge.

I looked around for a bit until I didn't hear the noise again, I brushed it off as wind and went back to sketching.

Only a minute after beginning to draw again, the sound came back only closer this time. I looked around more warily and what I saw in the trees REALLY made me react.

A pair of blood red eyes was staring at me.

I scrambled back, completely forgetting the cliff and abandoning my journal, self-preservation above it all. Suddenly, though, there was no ground beneath me and I was falling.

I shrieked on instinct and one of my hands flew out, grasping for anything. Luck was with me and it caught the edge of the cliff, keeping me from plummeting into the dark, cold water below.

I looked around, my grip on the ground tight as I tried to get my other arm up there. After a few tries I could tell it was useless, but I DIDN'T want to go for a dip if I could help it. I considered calling to the kids to my right when I noticed one already running at me… and two down below, obviously waiting to dive in incase I fell.

The one running managed to get to me before I fell. He grabbed my wrist on the cliff and looked like he was about to haul me up when he met my gaze.

Then, when he DID look me in the eyes, he froze, a shocked expression on my face… NOT the reaction you really WANT when you first meet someone…

Suddenly, his grip slackened a bit and I shrieked again, fearing he was going to let me fall. Hid other hand quickly flew out, grabbing onto my right wrist and finally hauling me up onto stable ground.

By that time I was panting.

"Th- Thank y- you," I managed to get out between gasps. He nodded.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, sounding very concerned. "What happened?"

"I was just here drawing and I…" I hesitated, if I told him the truth he'd think I was crazy… so I lied, "– I slipped."

He seemed confused… or UNSATISIFIED by my answer, but he didn't press me any further.

"By the way, I'm Storm," I told him. "I just moved here." _"Literally."_

He nodded again and smiled genuinely at me. "I'm Embry, nice to meet you."

**Embry's POV**

Quil, Claire, Seth, Krystle, Jake and Renesmee had all wanted to go to the beach today, so, naturally, I decided to tag along (even though I'd be a third-wheel on an "hey-I-have-an-imprint" date…

After a few minutes of watching Jake and Quil act like big brothers, going along with any game their girls wanted and ALSO watching Seth and Krystle make-out for a good ten minutes, I began to regret my decision.

"DUDE… _seriously_… _get a ROOM_…" I muttered under my breath to Seth, trying not to look at them at the same time… but they were hard to ignore.

Seth merely sighed in contentment as Krystle trailed her kisses down his neck. Then he glared at me, signaling me to shut-up. He was obviously enjoying himself.

I made a gagging sound under my breath and turned my back on them.

Quil laughed as he came over with Clare up on his shoulder. He patted my back sympathetically.

"You REALLY need a girlfriend," he told me.

I rolled my eyes. "NO, I need an IMPRINT…"

Just as I finished saying that, I hear a loud shriek to my left. Every person there's heads snapped up (except Clare, she was a little slower to react).

"Qwil, what was that?" Clare asked Quil, patting his face to get his attention.

That's when I spotted the source of the shriek… a girl hanging off of a cliff.

I didn't wait for anyone to say anything; I simply dashed off towards her, going as fast as I could without being inhuman. Quil shouted at Jake to go to the water in case she fell, but I was barely listening. I was too focused on getting to the girl BEFORE she fell to pay attention to ANYTHING else.

The second I reached her, I fell to the ground and grabbed her wrist that was still gripping the cliff.

I was about to haul her up when I met her stare… She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen… even with the streak- NO the streak was beautiful on HER too… She seemed to shine like the sun… I felt like I'd just discovered the most precious thing in the world… I FELT like I suddenly realized WHY I was here, living breathing…

I'd just imprinted.

This sudden… realization made me loosen my grip on her a bit. I cursed myself mentally and in a flash reached out and grabbed her other wrist before hauling her up (like I should have in the first place).

She was panting and gasping for air by the time she was safely on solid ground.

"Th- Thank y- you," she stuttered, one of her hands shaking a bit.

"Are you alright? What happened?" I asked her, concerned by what could have made her fall.

"I was just drawing and I…" she hesitated, "– I slipped."

I didn't quite believe her story FULLY… but I decided not to ask her anymore questions. She still looked a bit shaken.

"By the way," she said after taking in a breath, "I'm Storm. I just moved here."

I smiled at her. _"Such a beautiful name," _I thought as I nodded to her. "I'm Embry," I told her, "nice to meet you."

_**(A/N: OKAY, so this is later in the AWDH story then it is actually AT right now~ SORRY~**_

_**I hope you liked it~ NOW click the link below and REVIEW~~~)**_


	4. Never Going Back

_**(A/N: HEY! I'm loving the response to this story guys! Thanks! BTW on The Angel With Devil's Horns *link on my page* I'm having a contest, it includes this story as well so I INVITE all of you to check it out~ You COULD end up being in this story as the… THING *for those of you who haven't figured it out* that Storm saw, or as a teacher in her school~ PLEASE check it out~**_

_**NOW ENJOY~**_

_***OH one more thing S POV stand for Storm's Point of View and E POV stands for Embry's Point of View~* Now READ~)**_

**S POV**

We chatted up on that cliff for about an hour; Embry was the sweetest boy I'd ever met. He told me a lot about himself, but never pressured me to do the same, so I did anyways simply because he was being so nice. It made me WANT to tell him _everything,_ his courtesy.

As it turned out, we were both seniors, though he was 18 and _I _was only 17… He didn't realize we were both seniors (at least, we hadn't both came out and just said it, but I figured it out since if you're 18 and still in high school, you are a senior, and I was going to be a senior so we were going to be in the same school, same grade…) I don't think, but the thought of seeing him at school all the time made me smile.

I couldn't believe I was already THIS attached to him! I _couldn't_ grow attached to _anyone_; I was leaving in 5 months! But… I'd just felt this… CONNECTION with him when we'd first met and he was SO CUTE, and sweet…

"Where did you move here from?" Embry asked me, interrupting my internal conflict over emotions…

"Santa Monica, California," I told him, silently praying the question that I KNEW would come next _wouldn't_…

"Why did you move?" he asked, his voice only curious, not rude or pressing… It _almost _made me want to tell him the REAL reason… He was SO kind to me about everything…

BUT, I _didn't _want his feelings to change towards me; I _didn't_ want his sympathy…

I shrugged. "Who knows, my _parents_ never _did_ tell me…" I replied, laughing mentally when I said parents.

Embry nodded and glanced up at the sky. "Well, I hope to see you are school tomorrow… but it looks like it's getting late…" He rose to his feet and offered his hand to me. I took it, after grabbing my journal, and he helped me up. His hand stayed there for a second longer than it should before he slowly pulled back (NOT that I MINDED…) (yep, definitely attached)… I ALREADY didn't want to leave him.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" he asked hopefully. He was just as desperate for some more time with me as I was with him.

I nodded, smiling.

Embry and I walked slowly to the sidewalk and DOWN the sidewalk, prolonging our time together as much as possible. We were heading down the street, our hands almost brushing as we walked, when it suddenly started to rain.

I screamed (not in the terrified way, but in the shocked way) a bit a quickly buried my journal in my jacket and threw up the hood of my jacket so I wouldn't get TOO wet.

Embry laughed as we now jogged down the sidewalk… I stopped in front of my… house once we got to it.

"This is it…. I'll see you tomorrow," I said. Embry was looking at the house with a… confused or- thoughtful (almost) look on his face… but he nodded before I headed inside.

**E POV**

After she'd headed inside, I was still trying to remember WHO lived in that house… or rather who HAD if someone had moved….

I couldn't think of it for anything… I DID discover though that my house wasn't very far from hers, something I delighted over immensely.

I stepped into the front door of my house and my mom was there… She'd become very suspicious of me and … _invading_ ever since my transformation, but I understand and I took it.

Right now, she was at the stove, cooking supper.

"Where were you?" she asked in a very even tone.

"At the beach with Jake, Seth, and Quil," I told her, not having to lie for once.

She nodded, seeming to believe me. "Well, supper with be ready soon."

I nodded, too. "Okay," I said before heading up to my room. I'd just gotten ungrounded recently, so I actually went up there WILLINGLY.

_Hopefully_ nothing would change that freedom status soon… so I could go see or talk to Storm more.

I plopped down on my bed once I was in my room… As I lay there, absentmindedly turning on the T.V. and flipping through the channels, my thoughts were on Storm… I'd get to see her again tomorrow, even the thought of seeing her again made me smile… HOPEFULLY we'd have some classes together…

Those thoughts all opened up a new train of worries, some of which were reasonable and others… well some were just stupid worries.

What if she had a boyfriend?

Reasonable worry.

What if they were REALLY close and had promised to keep a long distance relationship with each other and get married when they were older so she'd never even consider me THAT way?

Stupid, over-thought worry.

I was going to be a senior. What if she was a junior?

Reasonable worry.

What if we had absolutely NO classes together? What if she wasn't that smart or had flunked a grade and was a sophomore?

NOT so reasonable… or probable. Storm had seemed VERY intelligent when we'd talked today…

What if –

All of my worry-filled thoughts were suddenly interrupted when my mom called me down for supper.

I sighed and got off my bed, turned off the T.V., and headed downstairs. I could smell the chicken she'd roasted the second I opened my door. It smelled good.

I ran down the stairs, two at a time, and skidded to a halt by the table. I pulled out my chair and plopped down into it, eagerly awaiting the food. My mom grinned, shaking her head as she sat down the food on the table before also sitting.

I dug into the food right away, my plate over flowing with beans and chicken, _yummy_. I TRIED not to be a pig and completely inhale my food… but it was hard. I was _really _hungry (as per usual). That's what you get for being a wolf.

My mom rolled her eyes as she watched me while she ate. "You eat like a starving wolf," she grumbled. "Are you SURE I'm feeding you enough?"

I almost chocked on my food when she said the wolf thing, but after I swallowed I reassured her (in between my laughs and grins) that I'd just missed lunch.

Out of all of the food my mom had made, I had eaten at LEAST two thirds of it all. Even though I did this, I still finished before my mom.

I cleaned off my plate and put it in the dishwasher before announcing, "I'm going back up to my room."

Mom nodded and I went up the stairs and shut the door to my room behind me before turning on the T.V. I turned the volume up a bit louder than usual. Then, I sighed and headed over to my window to open it… It was my shift now… in ONE of the packs…

This whole… _two packs_ thing was really confusing and stupid, in my opinion… I understood why Jake did it at FIRST, because of Renesmee… but NOW… I questioned it.

I hopped out of my house and landed silently on the balls of my feet. The ground was a bit damp, but that was nothing new as I dashed into the woods.

I hated lying to my mom about all of this, the whole "being a wolf" and stuff… It sucked constantly getting grounded for it, too… but I had to… orders were orders…

I was basically screwed.

I headed deeper into the woods and shifted. Jake and Quil were both there.

"_Hey Embry,"_ Quil greeted.

"_Look who_ finally _got done chatting with the girl he saved,"_ Jake teased.

"_Yeah duded, you ditched us!"_ Quil accused. _"What, so that girl is more important than _us_…? Was she hot or something?"_

All my friends had to do was mention her for my thoughts to go back to Storm… I almost completely forgot them as I began to think about her again…

"_Dude, you imprinted on her, didn't you?"_ Quil suddenly noted.

"_I –"_ I started to say, but Jake cut me off.

"_Congratulations man!"_ he told me as I stopped (for I had been running the whole time) near them.

"_What's her name?"_ Quil persisted.

"_Storm…"_ I said happily, her smiling face popping into my head.

"_She's going to school with us?"_ Jake noted, catching one of my thoughts about her.

"_What grade is she in? How old is she?"_ Quil questioned.

"_Ah- she didn't say… but she's 17,"_ I told them.

Quil just nodded. Then, his thoughts suddenly switched to Claire. _"What time was it when you left your house?" _he asked a bit worriedly… he was hoping it wasn't later than –

"_Around 7 or so, why?" _I replied, though that was the answer he hadn't wanted.

"_Dang it! I gotta go, good thing it's your shift now… I promised Em I would come over to watch Claire…" _he explained as he ran off.

Jake laughed and I couldn't help but chuckle, too.

"_Have fun!"_ Jake and I chorused as Quil reached the border and shifted.

"_I got to go too," _Jake told me, _"Renesmee wanted to watch a movie. Have fun –"_ I felt his smile, even in his thoughts, _"– and don't stop thinking about her."_

With that, he left too… so I was alone.

The dedication in both of their thoughts filled mine once I was without anyone else's opinions…. It had once shocked me, how could one person be SO _dedicated_ to another? Now, though, I knew how and it was easy enough for me to feel the same.

"_Is she okay? I wonder what she's doing right now… Will we share any classes? What if she doesn't like me? Will she freak out when I tell her about… THIS?" _Worries were the basis of my thoughts as she continually went through my mind during the patrol. As Jake predicted, the thoughts never stopped. Even if I _tried_ to think about something else, she was ALWAYS in the back of my mind.

"_I wonder if she's thinking about me too…"_

I sighed as I ran, I doubted she would be thin- OBSESSING with me like I was her. Would she ever feel for me like I did her? Would she EVER understand what I was going through, what I would do for her, try and BE for her, no matter what the circumstances? I would always be there for her, always be supportive, always caring, always protective…

I would die for her, I knew I would, and the utter ferocity of the thought that it could come to that, that something would happen to her so bad that I would have to die for her shocked me, but I KNEW I WOULD do that for her, I would do it in a heartbeat.

As I continued to patrol, I sped up. I didn't want to be HERE… I wanted to check on her. I HAD to go check on her… but I couldn't leave until _Leah _came and took over for me.

The rest of that half-an hour was the longest time in my life… by the time Leah came, I was anxious to leave.

"_Whoa, Embry what's up with _you_?" _Leah asked in a rude tone, not liking the waves on anxiety rolling off of me.

"_Wait, Storm? YOU IMPRINTED!" _she realized, shocked.

I didn't respond, _really_. _"Yeah… I gotta go." _I told her quickly and dashed off at full speed.

I ran back to the reservation, moving through the woods stealthily as the rain still trickled down in the dark of the night.

My mom probably realized I was gone, by now, I suddenly thought… but, I didn't care like I usually did, for some reason…

"_SHE is worth it…"_ my thought suddenly whispered to me. I realized it was true, I'd always feel guilty when my mom caught me going out on patrol, because she couldn't know about that… but visting Storm… THAT would always be worth the trouble… SHE was something I could tell my mom about and not lie… thought, I wouldn't tell her quite yet…

I ran past my house and was soon behind Storm's. I shuffled around in the woods until I saw a window on the second floor with the lights on. I waited patiently, still standing (in case I had to move), until a figure finally appeared in the window.

It was her. I watched as she leaned forward and looked out the window. She looked a bit upset and I was instantly concerned… but there was nothing I could do about it.

I groaned but settled down on the ground. I wasn't leaving any time soon… Heck, I'd NEVER go back if it meant seeing her 24/7… I'd stay all night, even if it meant that I was tired for school the next day... I'd head home last minute and get ready…

I sighed, knowing I couldn't stay ALL night… my mom was going to have a COW as it was… I'd have to leave eventually and face her wrath…

But she was worth it.

_**(A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, got stuck on one part for quite a bit~ I hope you guys liked it~ Don't forget to REVIEW!)**_


	5. Complicated

_**(A/N: First day of school for Storm *and, well, EVERYONE else!* I hope you guys like this chapter~ ;D Enjoy~**_

_**ABUSE WARNING again~ XD but no give-aways…)**_

**S POV**

I woke-up the next day after my first night at… the house (I couldn't bring myself to call it home… it just didn't feel right).

But, before I HAD gone to sleep, I'd looked around my room a bit more… and watched the rain fall. During the time while I was staring out the window, I swore I saw a pair of green eyes staring at me out of the forest… but that had been the only thing I COULD see (and they were quite far up off of the ground, too, which kind of frightened me).

At least it hadn't been the red eyes I'd seen on the cliff earlier…

I shuddered at the memory… though, it _was_ the reason I'd met _Embry_… My heart fluttered at the simple _thought_ of him.

Then, I shook my head. I had things to do.

I got up out of bed and headed to my closet. I grabbed my favorite Michael Jackson shirt, a white, leather, short waist, long sleeve jacket (which I left open, so you could see the shirt), bleached jeans, and my favorite jewelry; a blue feathered necklace and one peacock earring (left ear).

_**(A/N: If you want to see the outfit, check out my website~ I posted it there *link on page*)**_

After getting completely dressed, I showered, straightened my hair, and brushed my teeth before grabbing my jean bag and headed downstairs.

Nora and Will were already up. Will was sitting at the table, holding a slightly damp paper, and Nora was making scrambled eggs.

I grabbed my plate off of the table and headed over to take some of the eggs that were ready. I squirted some ketchup on my plate and began to eat while also making a piece of toast at the same time… I was trying to be fast, I didn't want to be late for my first day of school.

Will laughed as he watched me eat. "I know you don't want to miss school, but slow down! You might choke yourself!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure I'll live," I told him. Then, finishing off the last of my eggs, I placed my plate and fork in the sink and shoved my toast in my mouth before heading out the door.

Yeah, now to walk to school… Nora and I had talked about whether I wanted to walk or if I wanted a ride, but I decided to walk. I'd find my way.

Lucky me, it wasn't raining (yet) when I started my walk. Nora had also, last night, told me how to get to the school and it wasn't too far from here. I mean it wasn't a quick trip, but it also wasn't one of those "two miles, up hill, in the snow" trips… Actually, it only took me five minutes to get there.

Students were pouring into the building already when I arrived, some were walking, some getting out of cars and others were getting off of the bus.

I headed over to the front doors and squeezed in with a mob of people. I headed down the hall, looking around for the office when I bumped into someone… TWO someones, actually.

I looked up to see who I collided with and my eyes met another pair of green eyes. It was a girl… with a boy… and they both looked very familiar.

"Oh!" the girl exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I really should watch where I'm going sometimes," she apologized. The boy put an arm around her, rubbing her shoulder as I replied.

"No, it's my fault… I was just looking for the office –" I began to explained when the boy cut me off.

"Just keep going down this hall, take the second left and the office will be down a bit on your right," he told me and I smiled.

"Thank you," I said happily, "by the way, my name is Storm."

Both people smiled. "I'm Krystle," the girl told me, "and this is my boyfriend, Seth."

Seth smiled at me. "We were with the boy who saved you at the beach yesterday," he told me and I looked away, a bit sheepish.

"Oh… well nice to meet you, and thanks for the help," I told them. Krystle dipped her head.

"Of course, any time," she told me before I headed off past them, following the boys directions… I hoped he wasn't pranking me. I've been to places where they give you bad directions as a joke… but they'd seemed nice enough.

Lucky me, their generosity was genuine for, sure enough, the office was exactly where Seth had directed.

I opened the door a bit hesitantly and looked around. A kind lady behind a desk there waved me in.

"Hello," she greeted as I stepped into the office and shut the door behind me, "what can I do for you?"

"Um… I just registered here about two days ago, my name is Storm Foxe," I told her and a light came to her eyes.

"Ah! Great, I have your schedule right here," the lady informed me, digging out some papers from a folder in her desk. "It has all your classes on it for the week, times, and room numbers. The other sheets have your locker number and other information you may need. Have a nice day!"

I flipped through my papers and gave her a nod in response before leaving… I read over my schedule as I walked down the hall… Sara had chosen all of my extracurricular activities… and, so far, she'd done a really good job! I had an English class first, then Photography class (my second favorite hobby), next I had Math… then Art… Lunch… Science… and my last class was Graphic Arts.

Maybe school wouldn't be too utterly boring… at least I'd have fun in 4 out of 7 periods… Though, now, I couldn't really worry about that, I needed to get to English.

I walked down the hall slowly, looking for room numbers because, even though those numbers were there and my sheet told me what room number my English class was at, I still had no idea where I was going.

The hallways' original crowd was beginning to thin out and I scowled a bit, I'd probably be late on my first day for my first class unless I asked for directions from someone…

As I was pondering over this, I bumped into yet another person. That was THREE within only a handful of minutes. I hastily began to apologize again.

"I'm sorry, I really need to pay attention to where… I'm…" I'd looked up when I'd spoke and was met by a pair of big brown eyes…

"Um…" I managed to get out but sort of let the end of it hang there.

Embry smiled at me and picked up the rest of the books I'd dropped and handed them to me.

"Thanks…" I muttered, running a hand through my hair before taking them from him. Embry just nodded with that cute grin still on his face.

"Anytime," he told me…

Then, after a second, I managed to regain my composure.

"Actually, I'm kind of glad I ran into you… See, I don't really know where my first class is… or any of them for that matter…" I began to explain and Embry just nodded.

"What grade are you in?" he suddenly asked me.

"I'm a senior," I told him, grinning a bit. He beamed, too, and then he began to lead me along.

"What's your first class?" he questioned as we walked.

"Um… English," I told him after double-checking my schedule. Embry was still smiling.

"Me too," he told me and then, we turned down another hall. "I'd be happy to take you to your other classes after that, also… if you'd like me to."

I nodded, smiling. "Yeah… I'd like that," I decided and Embry beamed again, his eyes showing his happiness at my response.

We continued to walk along, making small talk as we did. Embry asked me about my schedule and we both discovered that we shared all of the basic classes (much to his delight) which included English, Math and Science along with Lunch. We also talked about some of the other classes we had, Embry was doing P.E., a weight lifting course… and something else I forgot… I also discovered he was on the football team (_hot_).

Just then, we arrived at the classroom. I stepped into the room and took an empty seat near the back and… Embry sat next to another dude in the class RIGHT in FRONT of me. He cast a sly grin at the dude next to him who laughed and elbowed him.

Great… I was going to be staring at him (and his butt) the whole class period… I wouldn't get any work done…

Ugh, I still couldn't believe how much of a crush I had on him, I couldn't get attached… I was leaving in 5 months!

"_You could always stay if you really wanted to,"_ a little voice in the back of my head reminded, but I instantly shut it up. Of course I would leave, I would go back to where Alex is, get an apartment, and then she'd get out only 3 months later and we'd go away, far away (though, I'd probably still keep in touch with Sara, I loved her like an aunt practically).

"_Far away…"_ I thought to myself, trying to distract my mind from Embry. I began to imagine all the places Alex and I could go… We could always go into low California, or we could even go across the country to Florida or North Carolina… Georgia didn't sound too bad, even…

The only place I would never go back to was the Mid-West… South Dakota specifically.

_No_, I didn't want to think about it… but it was too late, my mind was already on _that_ train of thought.

_I was five… my father didn't care enough to send me to school then, nor did he care enough to get me a babysitter so I was at home alone at ten o'clock at night, cowering under my sheets, not able to sleep because of my fears._

_At my age, I surprisingly only feared two thing; the creatures that could possibly be in my room and what was going to happen when my father got back._

_It was strange, but I never called him Dad… just father._

_I sat in bed, to riled up to sleep or close my eyes… My body ached (mostly my back) from when my dad had tossed me recently. I was bruised badly, sometimes I could barely move…_

_Just then, the unmistakable sound of my father's cheep car as it popped and stuttered into the garage sent chills down my spine. Creatures forgotten, I closed my eyes and hurriedly tried to fall asleep in hopes he wouldn't touch me then… but no one can sleep under pressure._

_I heard him come in first because of the slamming of doors, the cursing as he stumbled along, and the creaking of the floor as he moved through the house. I was shaking with my eyes closed whenever I heard him close by… right outside my door. _

_The door creaked open, the hinges making an audible squeak. My father crossed the room until he was right behind me, I didn't have to open my eyes to check, I just knew._

"_You're not asleep Storm…" he growled softly under his breath. I didn't move, hoping he would be drunk enough to eventually think I was and leave…_

_Suddenly, his hands were on my shoulder as he flipped me over and then quickly picked me up, shaking me._

"_You're not asleep yet! You were supposed to be asleep two hours ago!" he bellowed at me and I instantly started crying. He punched me on my cheek, making my head snap to the side._

"_Stop making so much noise!" he snapped harshly, his voice hoarse and raspy._

_I bit my lip as it quivered, the tears still streaming freely. My father got furious suddenly and chucked me across the room. I gave a slight shout as my back made audible contact with the wall. My father marched over to where I was at on the ground now, towering over me –_

"_Storm," he said… though his voice sounded different… and he was whispering. He spoke again in the same tone. "Storm!"_

My eyes snapped open, bringing me back to the present. It was Embry who'd been speaking to me, he looked concerned. He opened his mouth to speak, and I could tell he wanted to ask me if I was okay… but then the teacher spoke.

"Ms. Foxe, do you plan on participating in class today?" the man asked. I smiled sheepishly, pushing a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"Yes sir…" I muttered.

He nodded. "No sleeping," he said sternly. I think he'd asked me a question, but since it was obvious I hadn't been paying attention at all, he just let it go and went on with whatever he'd been talking about.

When he went on again, Embry took the opportunity to turn around and talk to me.

"Are you okay? You look kind of pale," he noted, his voice sounding genuinely concerned.

I nodded. "Yeah… just thought about… a bad memory," I finally said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked me in a soft tone. It made me smile a little at his open caring ways, but I still shook my head, not saying anything else to answer.

Embry slowly nodded before turning back around… and class went on.

_**(A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! Had some writer's block going on but I'm back on track~ I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Review!)**_


End file.
